Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/5
4 - Previous Next - 6 (Dawn closes in and Percy with cattle cars and Toby with Henrietta pass by each other at the windmill as the song Really Useful Engine starts) Adult Lily: Diesel was in a dump, but the steam engines were right on track. Singers: He's a really useful engine you know (Thomas bumps trucks crossly and Percy passes by him as he pulls them away) Singers: All the other engines they'll tell you so (Thomas passes by a Sodor Railway sign with Annie and Clarabel) Singers: He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing to and fro (Henry pulls the express past a station) Singers: He's the really useful engine we adore (Henry sulks in a siding behind Butch) Singers: He's a really useful engine you know (James pulls out of the Smelters Yard with a load of pipes and passes by Edward who chuffs into the smelters yard with empty cars while Toby chuffs through the countryside with Henrietta) Singers: Because the Fat Controller, he told him so (Thomas chuffs past a station with Annie and Clarabel) Singers: Now he's got a branchline to call his very own (James pulls express past Edward underneath the water tower.) Singers: He's the really useful engine we adore (Emily pulls the express past Mavis on the Sodor Quarry) Singers: He's a really useful engine you know (Toby is pulling Annie and Clarabel passing Thomas in the Smelters Yard) Singers: Just a little, but not too slow (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel underneath the bridge in the TV theme) Singers: And stand back in amazement, then just you watch him go (James chuffs over a bridge with trucks and Edward passes by another line of trucks while Henry chuffs under it with a freight train and Gordon chuffs out of it with the express) Singers: He's the really useful engine we adore (Thomas puffs past other trains at Knapford Station with Annie and Clarabel) Singers: He's the one (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel far away to a windmill) Singers: He's the number one (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel over a bridge) Singers: Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel past Toby and Henrietta) Singers: He's the really useful engine we adore (Thomas chuffs backwards past a Sodor Railway sign as the song ends and past a glum-looking Henry) Thomas: (stops and faces Henry) Morning, Henry. What's the matter? Henry: I've got...(sniffs)...boiler ache. Thomas: Boiler ache? How? Henry: Well i got the wrong sort of coal this morning, I thought it was the Welsh coal that The Fat Controller gave me. Thomas: (chuffing away backwards) Don't worry, Henry. I'm collecting six trucks of special Island of Sodor coal for you. Henry: Oh, thank you, Thomas. Special coal will make me feel...(aching)...much better. Thomas: (chuffing into a siding and shunting six coal trucks) But I wish I could make Mr. Conductor happy too by finding him. (The last truck goes through the magic buffers unbeknownst to Thomas who chuffs away with the other five trucks) Bertie: (honking as he passes by Thomas) Hello, Thomas and your five coal trucks. Vroom vroom. Thomas: Five? But I thought I had six. But I'm supposed to have six. (chuffs back to Henry at the water tower) Here you are, Henry. Um…five trucks of special coal for you. I don't know what happened to the sixth. Henry: That's alright, Thomas. As long as it's the coal I need, I'm fine. (Later, Thomas chuffs next to Percy at the water tower with Annie and Clarabel) Thomas: Hello, Percy. Percy: Oh, Thomas. I've been worried about you. Bertie said you lost a coal truck today. Thomas: Yes, it disappeared when I was at the buffers. Near the little grotto. Percy: Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the magic railway. Thomas: And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform. Percy: Oh, yes! Thomas: You protect those buffers from Diesel... Percy: What? Thomas: …make sure George doesn't ram them… Percy: Wait, what? Thomas: ...and I'll find Mr. Conductor. Percy: Me? But why me, Thomas? Thomas: 'Cause you're a brave engine, Percy. Percy: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. (Scene cuts to the viaduct then to Mr. Conductor when Diesel 10 appears behind him with his claw up) Diesel 10: Hello, Twinkle Toes. Remember me? (Mr. Conductor gasps and puts his hat on, running) Diesel 10: (cackling slightly) Fat Hat won't have much use for you looking like that. (cackles and turns his claw as Mr. Conductor climbs up the hill and trips) I see you forgot to bring the sugar. How careless of you. (using his claw to pick a panicking Mr. Conductor) Watch and see how many tricks I have up my claw to dispose of you unless you answer a simple question. (cackles and chuffs over to the viaduct before cackling again and moving Mr. Conductor around in his claw) Okay, Twinkle Toes! I know about the buffers and I've got George the steamroller on the job to destroy them! Mr. Conductor: (looking at the crumbling viaduct) That's what I saw in my dream. My universe is starting to crumble. Diesel 10: And when that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history along their worthy Fat Hatt! (as Mr. Conductor finds his wire) Now tell me where the buffers are! NOW! (Mr. Conductor laughs as he pulls out a pair of scissors) Diesel 10: Oh no you don't! (shakes his claw, causing the scissors fall away from Mr. Conductor) You have 10 seconds left! Ten...nine...(as Mr. Conductor reaches out for his scissors)... eight..seven...six...five...(as Mr. Conductor finally grabs his scissors and sighs in relief)...four...three...two...one...(before Mr. Conductor cuts into one of his wires)...(unintentionally his claw sends Mr. Conductor flying through the air) Mr. Conductor: (as he is shoved off Diesel 10's claw) Too late, Diesel! (screaming as he falls to the ground and into a flour near the windmill, catching his hat and rising up) George, why he use to join him is to destory the buffers? Oh, I'm at the windmill. Now that's what I call a perfect landing. (standing up and looking at the windmill) This must be the clue to unlock the source to the gold dust. (looks at the clue) Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile...(clue disappears then comes back)...then watch the swirls that spin so well. (clue disappears entirely) But where's the writing gone? (Scene cuts to the coal yard with Diesel 10 and Splodge) Splatter: Eh, so, boss. Dodge: Uh, how come you let Twinkle Toes? Splatter: Yeah. Dodge: Yeah. Diesel 10: Oh, that. Well, I-I did it on purpose... Splatter: Hmm. Dodge: Uh, oh. Splatter: Yeah. Dodge: Yeah. Diesel 10: ...to see if he really could escape. Splatter: Liar, liar. Dodge: Pants on fire. Splatter: Does he wear pants? Dodge: Nah. Training pants. Splatter: Oh, really? Diesel 10: Alright, playtime's over, Splodge! Splodge: Uh oh. Diesel 10: Now, it's time for the next lesson! I call it...how to stop being stupid! (uses his claw to the barrel of oil crushed) Splatter: I don't think he meant to do that. Dodge: Me neither. Splatter: I wonder how we're gonna teach him. Dodge: Yeah, yeah, me too. (Cranky's carrying the barrels until is was dropped) Diesel 10: As you see this is never being so stupid you got it? (barrel oil is been splatted at Diesel 10) GAH! I GOT OIL ON ME! Cranky: You just have to... oh, I don't know how to move aside. Oops! (The crates of fruits are falling and been splatted at Splodge until that Cranky is laughs) Cranky: Sorry. My mistake. You two get a mashed fruit! (cackling) (James laughs at the commotion. Gordon laughs with Edward, Rosie, Rusty and Henry also laugh as they chuff past Gordon and then past Splatter and Dodge with a line of trucks who are laughing and rattling behind him) Diesel 10: Ah, well. Now that's gonna ruin my facial. Splodge: Uh, oh. (Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Lily is on the swing when Patch behind her) Patch: Bet you can't climb that tree. (Lily stands up and climbs up the tree nearby her, Patch watching her and impressed as Lily sits on the treetop and looks down at him. She then climbs down and faces Patch) Lily: See? Patch: Where did you learn to that? Lily: On my fire escape. Patch: Hiya, I'm Patch. Lily: I'm Lily. Do you live around here? Patch: (as Burnett walks into view) Yes, my mom and dad are into stables. Burnett: Morning, Patch. Patch: Good morning, Mr. Stone. I'm running into Shining Time. Can Lily come with me if she'd like to? Lily: I'd like to. (smiles and looks at Burnett) Burnett: Sure. She can go. (nodding) Be back by sunset though. Lily: (nods in agreement and looks at Burnett) Do you wanna come too? Burnett: I-uh-I never go there now. (walks away) Lily: Bye, grandpa. (looks at Patch in curiosity over what Burnett said) What does he mean by that? Patch: I'll explain when we get there. Lily: Okay. Patch: Okay. So...have you ever ridden a horse before? Lily: (nodding) No. (Scene cuts to the fields where Patch and Lily are riding Patch's horse. Both of them are smiling with excitement) Patch: I've always wanted to go this way. We're following some shadowy lines that I've seen on a map. They're like railroad tracks without any rails. (The horse takes Patch and Lily to Shining Time where they find Boomer and Billy talking on the platform near the Rainbow) Patch: (pulling back on the rein as the horse whinnies) Woah, horsey. Lily: What's going on, Patch? Patch: (whispering) Shh, this is what your grandpa was worried about. Boomer? Lily: (whispering) Boomer? Patch: (whispering) Yeah, P.T. Boomer. The whole valley fears him. He doesn't believe in magic and only believes in greed and money. That's why he's planning to buy Shining Time. Lily: (whispering) What's that on his motorcycle? Patch: (whispering) I don't know. I think you'd better get to the station. Go. Run. Quickly. (Lily hops off the horse and runs out of the field, straight across the track and inside Shining Time Station. Patch then rides away on his horse as Billy and Boomer continue to talk) Billy: (firmly) I told you, Boomer. There's no way I'm accepting your offer. Shining Time does not belong to you. You do not belong here. Boomer: All because I don't play innocent or believe in magic, Billy? I'll buy this station off whoever runs it because I am a drifter by choice and I only want my money. Billy: (hopping on the Rainbow Sun and starting it) You'll just have to let the greed come out of you then, Boomer. (as the Rainbow Sun chuffs away) You're never getting this station regardless of any you make. (Boomer grunts and rides off on his motorcycle towards Muffle Mountain, his motorcycle shown to be loaded with dynamite) (Scene cuts to Burnett's workshop. Burnett points his flashlight at something) Burnett: Well, Lady. What are we going to do? (pointing his light up something that appears to be the lost engine Lady and we get a glimpse of her for the first time) It seemed so much easier when Tasha and I were children. (Lady's train whistle sounds) (Lily is inside Shining Time Station with Mutt, feeling the window when Junior pops out of Mr. Conductor's house with his sparkle, humming. Mutt barks) Lily: (smiling) Junior! Junior: Pristo. I thought I'd give up on seeing you again. What's blue, green and red and goes beep beep? Lily: (sighing) A parrot and it means chirp chirp. Junior: Nah, trains. Talking trains. (uses his foot to pick up his skateboard and grab it) I'm off to see them on the Island of Sodor right now. And cousin. I overslept and I better hurry. Do you wanna come? Lily: Can we be back here by sunset? Junior: Hope so. (rolls his skateboard away) I wanna get back to the beach. Lily: (turns to Mutt) What do you think, Mutt? (Mutt barks twice) Lily: Okay. Junior: Good. It's... (pointing to a tunnel portrait next to Mr. Conductor's house) ...this way. We'll take the shortcut. (knocking on the portrait) Lily: Really? Junior: Umm... but there's two of us. Ah, well. Guess that means I'll have to get some of my cousin's extra supply of gold dust. Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll have plenty more soon. Lily: (picking up gold dust) Can I take this little bit back for Grandpa? Junior: (using a conductor pose) Be my guest. I'll take care of it for you. (picks up gold dust from Lily's hand and puts it in his hand) Ready? Here goes. (blows conductor whistle and sends both him and Lily flying into the Magic Railroad. (Both Junior and Lily are flying through the Magic Railroad) Lily: You've grown bigger. Junior: (laying back) Maybe you're smaller. I'm just adjusting props up to my new surroundings. (sighs) This all goes when this ever happens to me. (rising up in excitement with both him and Lily laughing) Woah! A bit bouncy, isn't it? Lily: Where are we? Junior: Why, this is the magic railroad. Lily: Wait, did you just say magic railroad? Junior: (blowing his conductor whistle) Yeah. We're traveling miles and miles to the Island. But... I don't know if this Railroad's gonna last much longer. It'll vanish like the engine? Lily: What engine? Junior: The engine that used to travel on this Railroad. Cousin and I never saw it. We don't know what happened to it. (looks at the coal truck that disappeared into the grotto earlier) Hey what's that truck doing here? Lily: I never seen this coal truck from before. Junior: You gotta be ready and hang on, Lily. (blows his conductor whistle) Here are the buffers. (shouts as he and Lily travel through the grotto and onto Sodor, landing on the grass) Lily: Where are we? Junior: (looks at his watch and replies) Well, the Island of Sodor of course. Uh, this way. (pointing to a mountainside and starts climbing it and then sneezing) Oh, bogus. Lily: What's the matter? Junior: I think I'm allergic to grass. (sneezing again) Lily: It's a good thing I like climbing things. (reaches the top of the hill with Junior and hears train whistling and chattering in the distance) What's that noise? Junior: The trains. I told you they could talk. We're too far away to hear what they're saying. (looks at the engines in the distance) (Edward and Henry pull their trucks over the bridge as Gordon passes by them with the express. Percy chuffs past Emily and his freight train with the mail and Rosie is standing outside Henry's tunnel, taking on water, as Thomas chuffs out of the tunnel and past him with Annie and Clarabel) Harold: (hovers by) Good morning, fellow chaps. Bertie: (zooms by) Broom broom broom broom. Good morning. Broom broom broom broom. (Thomas chuffs under a bridge and through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel) Thomas: (looks at Junior and Lily) Annie, Clarabel, there's Mr. Conductor. We've found him. (changes points onto the next track towards the chattering Junior and Lily) Oh, bunker. It's Junior. Lily: (pointing to Thomas) Junior, look. Junior: It's Thomas. (waves at a dismayed Thomas who stops by him) Hello Thomas. Now don't look so surprised. I know you haven't seen me since... Thomas: You stuck party poppers down my funnel! Junior: Relax, Thomas, it never make any harm, and we had a laugh. Thomas: You did. Lily: (gasps) You're talking to each other. Junior: Ah, first prize. (puts his hand on Lily's shoulder) Lily, Thomas. Thomas, Lily. Now, where's my cousin? (walks around to find Mr. Conductor) Lily: (looks at Thomas and waves) Hi. Thomas: Hello, Lily. Welcome to the Island of Sodor. Junior: (hops into Thomas' cab) Come on, Lily. I'm very home on trains. (Lily hops inside Thomas' cab) Thomas: Annie, Clarabel, I'll send Percy back to fetch you. (chuffs away) Annie And Clarabel: We've heard that one before. (Thomas chuffs through the countryside to look for Mr. Conductor with Junior and Lily in his cab. Junior groans) Lily: Is everything alright, Junior? Junior: Yeah. Just a little... (groans) traveling sickness. (Thomas chuffs closer towards the windmill where a shining object occurs) Lily: What's that shining at the windmill? Junior: Pristo, Lily. I think it's my cousin. (Thomas whistles and stops by the windmill) Thomas: Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor: Thomas! Thomas: Thanks riddles, you're safe! (Junior and Lily hop out of Thomas' cab, ready to greet Mr. Conductor who rises up to greet them) 4 - Previous Next - 6 Category:Transcripts